1. Field
The present invention relates to a system for displaying images and manufacturing method of the same, and in particular, to a circuit pattern design in a position corresponding to an interface between a liquid crystal layer and a sealant of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays have been applied widely to the display element of various products. One-drop fill technique is now mainly used in assembling liquid crystal displays to improve throughput. However, in the conventional one-drop fill technique, liquid crystals at an interface between the liquid crystal and a sealant may be contaminated or have permeated problems due to the sealant contacting the liquid crystal before the sealant is cured. Specifically, in the conventional process, a position where the sealant is dispensed, may be shielded by a thin film transistor circuit substrate or by black matrix (BM) layers. The technique reduces an effective area of the sealant irradiated by an ultra-violet (UV) light. Therefore, the liquid crystal and a sealant may be contaminated or have permeated problems due to the sealant contacting the liquid crystal before the sealant is cured. The aforementioned problems may worsen when fabricating medium and small sized panels.
Various methods for curing a sealant have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,061,571 B2 disclosed a conventional method for curing a sealant as shown in FIG. 1. A sealant 308 adjacent to a liquid crystal layer 306 is cured by a UV light 312b irradiating from the outside of the thin film transistor substrate 302 and a color filter substrate 304 or from the sides of the thin film transistor substrate 302 and a color filter substrate 304 with an angle θb, respectively. A position of the sealant 308, however, is shielded by circuits of the thin film transistor substrate 302 or by black matrix (BM) layers of the color filter substrate 304, thereby shielding UV light from irradiating and curing the sealant 308. Therefore, performance of curing the sealant 308 is not optimal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,800 B2 disclosed another conventional method for curing a sealant as shown in FIG. 2. A sealant 208 at and adjacent to an interface 216 between a liquid crystal layer 206 and the sealant 208 is cured by a UV light irradiating from a light-transmitting area 303 of a BM layer 210. The area of the light-transmitting area 303 of the BM layer 210, however, cannot be increased without limitation to prevent the liquid crystal display from light leakage problems. Therefore, an effective area of the sealant irradiated by UV light is limited. Additionally, the conventional BM layer is formed of organic materials and is sensitive to the UV light. The conventional BM layer may suffer from material decomposition problems, thereby resulting in light leakage and poor substrate adhesion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,751 B2 disclosed yet another conventional method for curing a sealant as shown in FIG. 3. Additional process fabrication steps for the thin film transistor substrate 11 are needed. Several metal barrier layers 16 are added in a display region of the panel, thereby reducing a liquid crystal 18 from contacting a surrounding sealant 19. The metal barrier layers 16, however, may increase fabrication complexity and fabrication costs. Additionally, if a dispensed position of the sealant 19 cannot be located right on the outside of the metal barrier layers 16, the sealant 19 would overflow into the panel and contaminate the liquid crystal 18.
Therefore, a system for displaying images and manufacturing method of the same with improved curing performances, thereby reducing the contamination problem of the liquid crystal by the uncured sealant is needed.